


Gyro Gearloose lies about side effects.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dubious Science, Fake Science, For Science!, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Jokes, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Mad Science, Out of Character, Sarcasm, Science, Sexual Humor, Short, Silly, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Fethry is doing his job when Gyro shows up and they kiss.





	Gyro Gearloose lies about side effects.

Gyro Gearloose was walking to his desk when Fethry Duck popped out of the ceiling. "Greetings Fellow Scientist!" Fethry greeted excitedly. Gryo jumped back, trying to regrab his papers and drink. The taller and thinner bird grumbled, "Fethry, What in the ever living hell are you doing on the ceiling!?" The Shorter of the two birds pointed to some odd leafy plants. He smiled and answered, "I'm running a test." Gearloose looked closer to the plants. The pots they were held in looked familiar to him. 

"Are you using my anti gravity technology to grow sea weed!?" The bow tied bird fumed, "I didn't give you permission to!" This was cut off by the sock hatted duck pulling a tape recorder out of his hat and clicking it on. "Can I use this to grow my in water out of water sea weed?" The recording started with the red dressed duck speaking. It continued with the green dressed bird, "Sure, as you don't bother me with it." The record was clicked off. Now, Doctor Gearloose found himself eating his words. Metaphorically at least. He narrowed his eyes to the marine researcher.

Gyro balled up his hands and hissed his words to himself, "You dick." It wasn't his proudest insult, which is why he only said it to himself. Fethry dropped his smile and cocked his head. "Isn't it a little unprofessional to talk about your coworkers' reproductive organs like that?" Ocean based scientist pointed out. The multi tool science who is a tool chuckled at the misinterpretetrying meaning, "You must be mistaken, "Fellow Scientist!" I am merely being concerned for your physical health. After all, I have recently found the anti gravity technology has negatively impacted reproductive organs."

The lean bird set his papers and drink on a nearby desk. He mocked a worried tone, "It could get serious."

He was lying and only said this in the hopes of tricking the new addiction to his team. Cough cough Asshole. The Duck cocked an eye at this. The middle aged man got off of the ceiling, casually asking, "You are the one who made this discovery, correct?" The young man, I assume, nodded. The red capped bird adjusted his gaze to the beak. Fethy pulled a wheeled office chair up, sitting down, and continuing, "Seeing as you know what these negative effects are, You will be able identify them." This wasn't the intended effect Gyro had expected. 

In a panic, the totally professional scientist slapped his hands over the other man's hands which were already above his dick. The ocean man huffed, "Doctor Gyro Gearloose! What are you doing!?" The science man panicking, bumbled his words, "Well. Uh. Ummm. I don't need you to show me your reproductive organ right now." This was getting worse. First, one of his boss's nephews was going to have him inspecte his cock and now that same nephew likely believed that he was trying to get in his lack of pants. McDuck was definitely going to fire him. 

The red dress duck shrugs at this. He nodded his head and noted, "I'll make sure to wear protective gear when using the anti gravity technology." The green bow tie breathed out in response. They both went to stand up, forgetting that wheeled office chairs have wheels. Fethry Duck slipped forward as the wheels rolled out from under himself, laying on Gyro Gearloose. This caused their beaks to somehow be pressed together when they fell on the floor. Fethry pushed himself up and quizzed, "Is that your pen poking my hip?"

Gyro wished he was still holding a pen. 

The End.


End file.
